shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Waffle/Personality and Relationships
Personality Waffle is often described to be an annoying weasel, sneaky, crude and utterly sadistic. With a strive of confidences that borders extreme arrogance's and with his high opinion of himself. Waffle is rather long winded and likes to talk about himself, ironically he thinks himself to be a very handsome man. Often whenever someone comments on his "butt-face" he gets very upset and addresses the opponent, telling them that it is a beauty mark. He is very uncomfortable with his "butt-face", so better if one would ignore the subject all together. Not being the smartest man in the world, Waffle tends to go into acts of violence and rage, unlike his partner Lasagne. Waffle easily is able to be pushes into battle, also easily distracted with things going on around him. Waffle is famed for his destructive tendentious, loving the idea of chaos and also trying to get the odds in his favor. He enjoys experimenting with new explosives and unleashing them on the innocent and finds this to be a great joy. Uszka had commented that he sees Waffle has a great love of destruction and death, to the point that he would even turn his own explosive on the Underground organization. Often he will play little games with his explosives and opponent, loving to toy with them and making fun of their own faults. But he himself hating whenever one would comment on his "butt-face", getting angered by this and tries to kill the insulter. However, ironically Waffle often will be a hypocrite this was shown whenever he had promised that he would forget this idea of betraying the underground whenever confronted by Hurro. Waffle doesn't seem to want to endanger himself against others, but like his partner. Waffle is determined to become famous and wealthy no matter what the cost. Relationships Underground Unlike with his partner, Waffle seemed to have been hated by many or even the whole Underground organization. He annoyed most of the members, with his cockiness he had thought that he was better than most of the members. But was a suck up to Ribeye himself, Waffle didn't have the greatest of reputation among the group either. This is why often many would refuse to even listen to Waffle, just making him ever the more angry. However, most of the members of the organization were well aware of Waffle's love of destruction and thought that he would turn on them at anytime, whenever he wasn't watched. Several of the members had kept this in mind and avoided Waffle at all cost. However, he had commented that he had hated most of the Underground expect for Lasagne. Lasagne Lasagne and Waffle have a very strong relationship, since they were both partners they both have a natural respect for each other. Enough that they both had come up with a plan to try to take over the Underground, they seem to work very well with the other. But there have been a few comical moment when they had argued, such examples as whenever Lasagne had corrected Waffle on several occasions. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages